Neji and Tenten: 100 Times Over
by VantageMPD
Summary: A series of a hundred one-shots about Neji and Tenten. Most of them will not be related to each other, some will. NejiTen, other various pairings in different one-shots.


**Neji and Tenten: 100 Times Over**

A/N: Welcome to my new fanfic, entitled "Neji and Tenten: 100 Times Over". As you have probably realized, it is a series of 100 one-shots, NejiTen style! (I really love that word.) One-shots are not connected to each other in any way unless stated otherwise (or it wouldn't be a ONE-shot, duh). I'm not going to be using the symbolized "u" in Hyuuga – it will take far too long to process all those "u"s. I will just use the double u version. Anyway, this first one is in relation to Valentine's Day – the day this was published.

* * *

x1. Valentine's Day

Neji was violently woken up with a scream; the bright sunlight streaming into his room at the Hyuuga compound, branch quarters. He sat bolt upright and scrambled out of his bed in a very un-Hyuuga-like fashion, reaching for the door in an attempt to find out the cause for the commotion. Hyuuga Neji rushed down the stairs to the main entrance, dressed in his rabbit pyjamas, only to be greeted with the sight of Hinata, who let out another scream. Hinata saw Neji and ran over to him, jumping up and down.

"Good morning Neji-nee-san! Guess what happened! I got asked out on a date! On TODAY of all days! Oh my God!" With that, Hinata fell down in a faint. Neji narrowed his eyes, catching the lack of stuttering from Hinata and frowning even more.

"With who?" he wondered out loud.

"Guess." That voice was Hanabi's. She had sleepily walked out to see what the noise was all about, and had seen who had asked the Hyuuga heiress out on a date.

"Naruto?" asked Neji. He didn't really mind if it was Naruto, as Hinata had a long time crush on him, and once one got to know him, was an okay guy really.

"Hell no. Naruto would never ask her out over Sakura; I really don't know what he sees in her." Neji had to agree, the pink banshee only hit him and was rude to him, how did Naruto even stand to be around her? Neji put it down to his forgiving nature. He realized he still didn't know the identity of Hinata's supposed boyfriend, but was determined to find out. "Well? Who is he?"

"...Rock Lee."

"You-WHAT? LEE!?" Neji was overcome with surprise and for once, his usually stoic face broke into a look of horror. "You're joking, right?"

"Yep."

"What? You are?" Neji breathed out. "Good. I would have killed Lee if he tried to date Hinata. Imagine if the Hyuuga clan was lead by her, and she was in a green spandex suit shouting about the Springtime of Youth."

Hanabi giggled, then smirked at Neji. "Do you want to know or not? Oh, and by the way, the look on your face was priceless."

"Yes, just hurry up so I can find him and Jyuuken him to the other side of Konoha." Neji tapped his foot impatiently.

"It is..." Hanabi paused. "Inuzuka Kiba." Neji's left eye twitched. He rushed out the door, only to come rushing straight back in after he realized he was still in his pyjamas. Hanabi was on the ground, clutching her sides and laughing.

"...The great...Hyuuga Neji...goes out in broad daylight...in his RABBIT PYJAMAS!" She started laughing again. "Oh, how I wish I had a camera..."

"Will you please shut up Hanabi? What was Hinata saying about today being special?"

"Seriously Neji-nee, you really are dumb...today's Valentine's Day. Everyone's asking each other out."

As if on cue, a blue-enveloped letter was handed to Hanabi by one of the branch member guards.

"For you Hanabi-sama."

"Thank you." She opened it, and found a love note there. She showed it to Neji, making him even more confused than he already was.

"You should pair up with someone too, the Hokage's having a Valentine's party that all shinobi are supposed to attend." Neji sighed and returned to his room, reappearing a few moments later fully dressed. Hanabi was just about to leave.

"I have to meet my team today for training, as well as find out who sent me a love letter. Catch ya later Neji-nee." Hanabi walked out of the main Hyuuga entrance. Neji sighed, then walked out of the compound and onto the streets of Konoha.

* * *

_Who with?_ wondered Neji. _Who do I like?_ Neji realized that Hanabi's statement of people asking everyone out was right; everywhere Neji went, he saw pairs of civilians and shinobi alike chatting and laughing. At a dango shop, Neji even saw Kakashi and Anko sitting there, holding hands. He continued walking down the pathways.

"So...there's Ino to consider..." muttered Neji. "No, that's just stupid. Probably would glomp the Uchiha as soon as he walks back into Konoha." He sighed. "Then there's Temari, that girl from Suna...probably fancies Shikamaru anyway...Sakura? How badly will I get rejected if she says no? Will she treat me like Naruto? I guess I don't really have a choice...it's probably either her or the ramen vendor, what's she called, Ayame." Neji couldn't help but notice that all his possible date choices were friends or was connected to Naruto in some way, and pondered at the near-failure of his social life. He realized, that without his teammates, or Naruto, he probably wouldn't have been introduced to many new friends. Neji figured that he really needed to widen his scope.

He had reached the Haruno household now. Walking up to the front door, he rapped on it three times, and when no-one answered, activated his Dōjutsu.

"Byakugan!"

Even with his Byakugan on, he could see no chakra systems within the house, so that meant no-one was home. Sensing something, he extended the range of his Byakugan and saw a person hunched down, seemingly tending to something. _Probably Sakura tending to her garden._ Neji walked round to the back. "Sakura-san?" he questioned.

"Oh hi Neji-san. How are you today?"

"Um, I'm fine thanks. Today's Valentine's Day right?" Sakura nodded, confused. "Err...I was wondering...if you'd like to go to the Hokage's party with me tonight? You see, I don't have anyone to go with and-"

"Neji-san, I'm really sorry, but..." Neji sighed. He'd been sighing a lot lately. "You see, Naruto-kun has already asked me out yesterday, and for once, I said yes." Neji raised an eyebrow. "It happened like this..."

_*Flashback*_

_Sakura had been walking down the streets, heading for Yamanaka's flower shop, when an orange blur skidded to a stop in front of her._

"_Hey Sakura-chan!"_

"_Hello...Naruto. What do you want?"_

"_Well, you know, tomorrow is Valentine's Day, maybe you want to go to Baa-chan's party with me?"_

_Sakura was expecting herself to retort a hasty no and hit him on the head, but this time she saw that his offer was genuine. It was going to be Valentine's Day after all, and it was Tsunade-sempai's party. And since she didn't really have much to do that day..._

"_Okay then Naruto, I'll go with you. Pick me up at my house at seven, okay?"_

"_Yes! Thank you Sakura-chan, you don't know how much this means to me! Bye!"_

"_Bye...Naruto-kun."_

_*End Flashback*_

"...so I kinda can't go with you, Neji-san." Sakura finished, and looked up apologetically at Neji.

"It's alright, Sakura-san. I'll see you later then." With that, Neji turned and walked back out onto the main street.

"Who to go to for help?" wondered Neji. Then, an idea struck him that would either be an extremely clever idea, or an extremely stupid one. Given the circumstances, and his poor social skills, Neji decided to follow with the idea.

* * *

"Gai-sensei? Lee? Anybody there?" Neji was seriously starting to reconsider coming here now to take advice from Konoha's "Noble Green Beast". Suddenly, two figures popped out from behind adjacent trees and struck a Nice Guy pose with dazzling white teeth.

"Aarrgh! The light...its blinding me! Oh the pain..." moaned Neji, clutching his Byakugan eyes, which were conveniently still on. He hastily deactivated them and looked at Gai and Lee.

"Have you come to train with us, oh youthful Neji-kun?" This was Lee, looking hopefully at Neji.

"No, I have not." Lee's face fell. "But, Gai-sensei, I do need your help." Neji recounted all that had happened to him today, speaking louder with every pause to drown out Lee's exclamations of the Springtime of Youth.

"Well, Neji, it seems that you are in need of a suitable girl, then."

"Oh, how youthful!"

"Shut it Lee." This came from Neji, who gritted his teeth.

"As you do not seem to like most of the kunoichi you have considered, can you let me instead suggest someone?" Neji was now curious.

"Who?"

"Why, our Tenten-chan of course!" Realization hit Neji like a ton of bricks. Why hadn't he ever thought of asking out Tenten! Tenten was strong, talked with Neji a lot, and overall had a lot in common (one of them being to carry earmuffs during team training sessions after the word youth), not to mention being quite cute too. Neji fought back a blush. (A/N: Please stop reading for a few moments and picture Neji wearing earmuffs.)

"Thank you for the advice, Gai-sensei."

"Yosh! I will invite Sakura-chan to go to this party with me!"

"Lee, don't you remember that Neji already told us Sakura was going out with Naruto-kun?" Gai reprimanded his student. "You cannot ask out someone who has...already been asked out!" he finished lamely.

"I am so sorry for my mistake, I will do five hundred laps around Konoha for this! I have to learn! Yosh!" Lee ran off.

"Lee, wait for me!" Gai followed Lee, and the two green spandex-wearing men ran off to who knows where.

Meanwhile, Neji was gone. He had already left to find Tenten.

* * *

It was now six, one hour before the party was due to start. Neji was still rushing around Konoha, having no luck in finding Tenten. She wasn't at her apartment, the academy, the training grounds, or out on a mission. Neji tried the park.

Sure enough, Tenten was sitting there, looking really glum. This was unlike her usual happy figure, which cheered Neji up instead of the other way around. Neji could see her now, seated to a park bench, her back facing towards Neji. Not really bothered to walk the final stretch, Neji shunshined beside Tenten.

"Hello Tenten." She looked up.

"Oh hi Neji. How are you?"

"I'm fine Tenten. Having a good Valentine's Day?"

"...Meh." She turned away, sighing bitterly. It was clear that she had nothing to do, no-one to hang out with. Neji sat down beside her and put an arm around her, which was not like the stoic Hyuuga at all.

"I haven't had a very good one either. In fact, I don't have anyone to go with to the Hokage's party tonight. I spent the whole day looking for you actually."

"Why on earth-"

"To ask you out of course." Neji turned. "Tenten, will you go with me to the Valentine's party tonight?"

"Yes I will Neji." She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly, surprising Neji. Hyuuga Neji did not do hugs, but he hugged Tenten back anyway. Unbeknownst to the two of them, a figure crouched in a nearby tree with a camera, flashing away. (A/N: This will be the basis for another one-shot.)

* * *

The party was in full swing. In one corner of the room, Kiba was persuading Hinata to dance with him, while Akamaru watched from the sides. At a bar area, Jiraiya was entertaining a drunk Tsunade, and in another corner, Naruto was seen giving Sakura a present wrapped in pink paper. Sakura accepted it happily and hugged Naruto, almost choking the life out of him. That was when Neji realized that he didn't have anything for Tenten.

"Um, Tenten I...uh," mumbled Neji.

"Yes Neji-kun?" Tenten latched onto his arm.

"You see...the thing is, I don't...have a present for you."

"What? I don't really care Neji-kun, the best thing was that I got to spend time with you, and that's enough for me."

Neji still wasn't satisfied. He had asked a girl out but could not even provide a gift for her, and on Valentine's Day no less. That was really lame.

"Tenten, I WILL give you something, because its only right that I do."

"Come on Neji-kun, cut it out, there's nothing you can do at all, its almost the end of the evening anyway." The Hyuuga suddenly had an idea, and gave a small smile.

"Tenten...chan, I CAN give you something."

"And what is that?" Neji turned and faced Tenten. Slowly, as they looked at each other, their faces gradually inched closer, and Neji took the plunge and kissed her full on the lips. Tenten was shocked, but found that she was frozen to the spot. She decided to kiss back, and she wrapped her arms around Neji's neck. Neji angled his neck and Tenten followed suit, tongues gently meeting each other and fighting for dominance. The weapons mistress was in bliss, she had always imagined the day Neji would kiss her like this, but never thought it would actually come true. The two continued kissing for what seemed to Tenten like forever, but eventually they both had to catch their breath and broke apart, sighing.

Kiba wolf-whistled from his corner and grinned at Neji, breaking the moment.

"Woohoo! Neji's kissed a girl!" Then Kiba's face fell into a look of horror. "It's the end of the world!" he shouted. Neji glared, then returned to Tenten's face, staring into her chocolate-brown eyes.

"Tenten, I...love you."

"I love you too, Neji-kun."

* * *

A/N: That's 1/100 done now. =D Neji was probably too OOC, and maybe Hanabi as well. No matter. =P Oh, and Happy Year of the Tiger to fellow Chinese fanfiction readers/writers.


End file.
